Current State Of Game
Improvements: * The postgame expansion has been translated to Spanish, French and German. * Evolving a Nexomon now gives you a +10% stat bonus. Existing Nexomon in your party and storage will have their stats automatically recalculated. Legendary Nexomon will have two bonuses already (to make up for two evolutions). * Online multiplayer bots will now have Reborn Nexomon if you do. * Now players have to tap three times on the delete button to avoid an accidental data loss. As of 10/31/2018 * The Version 2.6 was up to date: This update fixes an issue with our Support System on iOS. If you already have version 2.5 and don't require support, you may ignore this update. ----- Ziegler and his Wardens are invading your world! After you complete the Netherworld chapter, you'll see the dozens of minions spawn across the world. Defeat them all to claim the Wardens for yourself! This update also includes iPhone XS and iPhone XS Max resolution fixes. As of 10/24/2018 * The Version 2.5 was up to date: Ziegler and his Wardens are invading your world! After you complete the Netherworld chapter, you'll see the dozens of minions spawn across the world. Defeat them all to claim the Wardens for yourself! This update also includes iPhone XS and iPhone XS Max resolution fixes. As of 05/14/2018 * The Version 2.0.5 was up to date: * Fixed a glitch where free boxes could give you a Common Nexomon. * Fixed an issue where Chinese and Korean flags could disappear from the language selector. * Fixed a movement glitch where the player would stop running in the volcanic region. As of 03/25/2018 * The Version 2.0.4 was up to date: * Added Chinese (Simplified) translation. * Added Korean translation. * Improved map loading times for older devices. * Some previously unreachable items in the Fire Nightmare are now accessible. * Upon completion of both the maingame and expansion, some diamonds are now collectable - hidden across the world. As of 01/25/2018 * The Version 1.9.3 was up to date: * Ziegler and other wardens are now vulnerable to status effects. * By popular request the 99 level cap has been removed. * Fixed an issue where iCloud save files from the Lite version were not always being accepted by the full version. * Facebook users may now login and share/like the game to earn rewards. As of 01/03/2018 * The Version 1.9.1 was up to date: Bug fixes: * The "previous" stats on level up now show the correct values for Reborn Nexomon. * Asking Atlas to teleport you out of the Netherworld now correctly sends you to the destroyed version of Parum. * Some trainers will glitch out after Parum is destroyed. * The "curl" skill didn't increase your defense. * 99 Level cap now works. * Fixed an area in Fenrir's Nightmare where players could get stuck behind the exit portal. * Fixed an issue that prevented Ventra from appearing in the wild. * After completing the expansion, players should be able to retrieve regular Nexomon from their storage console in the Netherworld. As of 12/22/2017 * The Version 1.9 was up to date: The FREE postgame expansion has arrived, and just in time for the holidays! Continue your epic adventure into the Heart of the Netherworld spanning over 120 new maps and another 4 (or more) hours of gameplay! Clash against the powerful Wardens in 5 new areas, further improve your Nexomon with the new Rebirth mechanic, hunt for legendary Nexomon across the world, and challenge the King of Monsters in a final showdown! Key features of this huge update: * The postgame Netherworld region is unlocked! * Over 120 new maps to explore, spanning five new dungeons and villains! * The Rebirth system lets you further train your Nexomon. Any Nexomon over level 50 can be reborn and improve their growth! * Finished the expansion? Now go hunt the legendary Nexomon hiding across the world! * You can now use Legendary Nexomon in Competitive Multiplayer matches! * Balance changes: status effects now have a damage cap (so bosses are slightly harder now). * Brand new titlescreen for those who have finished the main campaign. * Improved iPhone X UI support. * Improved iCloud compatibility. The Netherworld expansion is a new, challenging chapter for Nexomon. Follow us on Facebook for more news! As of 11/03/2017 * The Version 1.7 was up to date: Nexomon now fully supports the iPhone X! * See more of the world of Nexomon with the new iPhone X' larger display. * The UI has been adjusted to support the iPhone X' safe area. * Nexomon obtained from paid Nexoboxes will now carry over to your storage console if you make a new game. Diamonds used to open those boxes are deducted, but any unused diamonds you bought will be restored in your new game. Please note that this won't apply to Nexomon obtained from boxes before this update, so they will not carry to a new save file (you won't lose the diamonds you used for them, though). * The EXP Share item has been renamed to EXP Multiplier (because it actually gives 100% of the EXP to all the party members). * Therefore, a new item actually called "EXP Share" has been created (it will split the EXP among the entire party, with a small boost). Any player who already purchased the EXP Share item is automatically upgraded to the EXP Multiplier. Using both items won't stack their effects. As of 10/04/2017 * The Version 1.6 was up to date: * iPad fullscreen support (experimental). * You can select level caps on multiplayer (30 / 60 / 99 ) to be matched with people of the same level. * If you wait more than 60 seconds searching for a multiplayer match, you might encounter a bot to fight with. * The Settings menu has a button to reduce the game's FPS and save battery life. * Fixed a bug where the enemy's damage labels would appear on your Nexomon when using the iPad. * Fixed a bug where Nexomon speed was irrelevant in multiplayer matches. * Fixed a bug where you could disconnect from multiplayer really easily when receiving iOS notifications. As of 9/16/2017 * The Version 1.5 was up to date: The Game Center Multiplayer Arena is now open for public testing! Battle other tamers across the world in real-time and climb up the competitive leaderboards using your Game Center account! Please keep in mind that the multiplayer system is in beta, and all the scores, profiles and data may be wiped out at the end of the beta period. We are using this opportunity to gather as much feedback as we can and fix any bugs for the official multiplayer launch in the next update. During the beta period you may notice that matchmaking may take a bit long, and the level of your opponent can be somewhat unbalanced. We will fine tune these aspects during the beta period. Legendary Nexomon are currently banned from ranked matches until a Story Update, but you can use them in casual ones. Join us on Discord to discuss improvements with the community! 8/23/2017 * The Version 1.4 was up to date: This is a quick update with various minor improvements: * You may continue leveling up beyond level 99. * Any excess experience after leveling up will be added back to the Nexomon instead of resetting it back to zero. * The credits now have additional artwork. * Ventra's boss battle has been made easier. * Possible fix for crashes during Merida's volleyball scene. * Some unreachable items can be obtained now. * We have removed the 'evolution boost' feature due to an issue it introduced. We will implement it after the multiplayer update. AS Of 8/20/2017 * The Version 1.4 was up to date: * A settings menu to control the audio volume, gyroscope and text effects. * Fixed an issue where you wouldn't get a turn if your Nexomon fainted because of a status effect. * Buffing / Debuffing skills are now more effective. * Minor visual glitches fixed. * Evolved Nexomon now have a slight boost in their stats. * We've decided to always grant the first turn to the player. * Fixed an issue where updating the game could make you lose diamonds if you delete your save file. * Various German localization improvements. * Nexomon shouldn't get any more EXP if they are level 99. AS Of 8/17/2017 * The Version 1.3 was up to date: Important update! * iCloud save data upload/download has been fixed! Upload your data and play on all your devices! * Capture rates have been balanced! Now it is easier to catch wild Nexomon! * Crash fix when several Nexomon level up at the same time! * Crash fix on heavy scenes such as the final battle. * Minor visual improvements for the iPad. Thank you for reporting all these issues! Let us know how we can keep improving Nexomon! AS Of 8/10/2017 * The Version 1.2 was up to date: * Updated our Customer Support system! Using your player Support Code we can help you by sending items, coins, diamonds and Nexomon! As well as healing and teleporting your avatar! This will allow us to quickly address any issues you may encounter in your adventure! * Improved animations! Opening a NexoBox now looks better than ever! * New, improved music for various scenes! * Several improvements to our German and Spanish localizations. * The Speed stat will now determine who goes first! Pick a fast Nexomon to gain the upper hand! * A nicer credits scene! You can now check out the people who made Nexomon awesome! * Balance improvements! We have made it a little bit easier to find useful items around the world to aid you in your quest! * We have added a hint to a post-game storyline! What lies beyond Omnicron...? * The version 1.0.1 was released at said date AS Of 7/30/2017 9:00 PM * Full Beta was a success. Game to be released August 10th 2017 ' '* A team of 4 have been assembled for the Full Beta Test *** Build (11) Was taken off Testflight Build (11) Adds new updated maps for Healing Center and Store. And adds new graphics for ETC Build (7) Fixes the map and other bugs. Build (6) fixes corner bug and Ignitia PC. But broke one map. Build (3) has been updated with 3 chapters Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 1.02.29 AM.png IMG_1500.PNG IMG_1478.PNG IMG_1502.PNG Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_7.38.55_PM.png